


Partners, Not Boyfriends

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anti-Michael Novotny, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Rewrite, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin are in Justin's room almost getting caught, but thankfully don't. There is a twist to it though.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Partners, Not Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing, except the idea.
> 
> AN: I have had this idea since December, wrote in January but posting now. Hope that you enjoy it. Brian is eighteen and Justin seventeen in this so yah know. Also Brian's adopted into the Taylor family.

Justin was hoping against hope that he wasn't going to be caught or rather they wouldn't. He had been surprised when he'd opened the front door finding Brian there. His parents had been gone and his sister was at a friends. That was an hour ago, but he'd heard a door shut downstairs minutes ago. He'd told Brian they had to stop, but he hadn't made a move to do so. Brian had come over for some lame excuse only to say he forgot the reason he did come by. He'd took Brian up to his room since the house was all theirs. They had spent most of the time with Brian looking around his room at first seeing what was new. Then he'd started drawing Brian who had stripped down for him.

Now however Brian was behind him both on their knees with Brian stroking his cock. Brian's hand kept moving over other parts of his body too between jerking him off. The last fifteen minutes it had been happening. Brian placed kisses on his neck before moving his hand back to his cock. It was rock solid against his body before Brian took hold starting to jerk him off in a quick motion. Justin let out a choked sob of pleasure at the feel. Brian swallowed down his louder moans by kissing him. 

Brian had moved the full body mirror in front of the bed so that they were both watching what was happening in it. The sound of foot steps coming up the stairs made Justin nervous, but Brian didn't stop what he was doing. If anything he moved his hand faster placing his free hand over Justin's mouth to keep the sounds from reaching the hall. The CD player was going, but he was sure that what had been coming out of his mouth. 

When Justin tried closing his eyes Brian moved his hand down cupping his balls gently pulling on them. The slight pain mixed with pleasure kept his eyes opened looking into Brian's who shook his head. Justin swallowed locking his eyes onto Brian's in the mirror. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop from crying out in pleasure as Brian's hand started moving over his cock again. The pre-cum being the only thing being spread over his aching cock. He was beyond hard and the steps getting closer had his heart racing.

Brian hadn't needed a fucking reason to come over, until six months ago Brian had been living with them since they'd been ten and eleven. His mom and dad had adopted Brian after his mom brought him home after Brian's sperm donor of a father beat the shit out of him so badly it had the cops called. They had grown up together being best friends and brothers. Though that brothers thing went out the window two years back when they'd turned sixteen and seventeen. 

He'd made the move first, but he'd known that Brian had felt it too. It wasn't like they were biological siblings. It had started with kisses before leading to full out sex in a matter of minutes. It had been what he'd wanted on his birthday, he'd loved Brian for years, but it had changed and he hadn't cared. Their parents didn't know that though. As far as he was considered he would be glad if they never found out; Brian would be too. It was what made now so much more nerve racking at the possibility of being caught. If they wanted to fuck usually they went to Brian's to do so. It was one of the reasons he'd gotten his own place. It was also why Justin had been surprised to see Brian at the door. He'd supposed to have gone there.

Justin turned his head reaching for Brian's mouth kissing him again. They swallowed each other's moans as he reached back for Brian's cock. He stroked it feeling the pre-cum gushing out. Even though Brian was in college already he knew that he hadn't been with anyone, but him. Though there was one person in Brian's life who would love to have a go with him. That little crush had been put to the grave fast before the asshole got any ideas of it going farther. Justin shook his thoughts from that though as Brian moved forward pressing the head of his cock against his hole.

Brian smiled hearing their dad on the other side of the door call out saying something to Justin. He wasn't thought to be home since he'd walked over so no one would know he was there. He got real close to Justin's ear telling him to answer so that he'd go away. He told him to tell him he was getting a headache. Justin barely managed to do so as Brian started sliding into him. Brian's hands holding him still as he filled him all the way up with the cock he loved to sit on. It was the only thing he'd had in his ass besides their variety of dildos and vibrators. No one had ever touched him besides Brian and it was staying that way.

Once Brian was in he stayed still listening to their dad saying he was going to pick up their sister and dinner. Their mom had to go to an emergency call to place a child or something like that. The thought that he would open the door catching them kept them both hard while he was there. When he was finally heard going back down the stairs Brian pulled back surging back into Justin. 

Justin bit down on his inner cheek to keep from screaming out Brian's name. Pleasure rushing through both of their bodies as Brian started moving at full speed into Justin. He continuously nailed Justin's prostate as he did so thankful when they heard the car leaving again from the open window. Brian pulled free of Justin moving back and pushing Justin onto his back. He only took a moment to do so before he was back inside of Justin. 

Their mouths coming together in a heated kiss tongues fucking together like he was moving into Justin's ass. Their sounds getting louder as they continued to fuck Justin. He couldn't wait until Justin graduated in two more months so he could move in with him. Justin was practically staying there as it was which no one complained about. Well one did, but he'd told them to fuck off. He would pick Justin over anyone even if it was costing him a friendship. Justin was the most important person in his life since he'd come to live here all those years ago. 

Justin let his head fall back taking in air that was needed according to his lungs. Brian kept kissing along his neck biting down. His hands pressing Justin's legs up and against the bed. He knew Justin was close by the sounds that was spilling from his mouth. His own orgasm was starting. He let out a string of grunts and moans mixed with Justin's shout of his own name. It was what they had come up with when they'd almost gotten caught by Molly once. They said their own names even if they knew what they meant by it. 

Brian bent down pressing Justin into the bed kissing him hard as they both erupted. Justin's cum spraying between them as his own filled Justin's ass up with each continued thrust until he couldn't move. He let Justin's legs fall back as he collapsed onto him gasping in pleasure. He never got tired of Justin being his and the only person he was with. He knew all about Justin putting Michael in his place in thinking that he would ever fuck him. He was in love with Justin and in two more months he'd make it official. Justin was all he was going to need in his life. Justin had been the only person he had counted on since he was eleven years old. Justin was the only person he ever wanted to be with. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin moaned feeling Brian's kisses on his neck as they laid together on the bed. Brian had finally moved and they'd showered for when their dad got back. However, they'd gotten back in the bed Brian once again filling his ass. It was how they mostly slept unless one of them had their head on the other's chest. He took pleasure in every second that he had with Brian like this. He didn't care that he had to keep it a secret for at least two more months. 

Daphne knew and Michael had accidentally found out. The asshole had barged in the night of Brian's graduation catching him and Brian making love to each other. Brian had threatened him into not talking which he had done the same many times his self when the fucker thought he'd use it as blackmail towards him. Brian mostly put up with him these days instead of actually considering him a friend. Justin knew that even if Michael hadn't taken the hint.

"I came up with something we could call each other." Justin said kissing Brian's arm that was around him. "Partners because we're sure as fuck not boyfriends." He smiled hearing Brian's laugh.

"Partners, not boyfriends." Brian agreed turning Justin's head kissing him. "I'll keep a watch if you want to sleep some. I know you didn't get much last night." He grinned.

He had kept Justin awake half of it taking turns between filling each other with their dicks. It had been the anniversary of him becoming his adoptive brother even if they didn't call each other that anymore. They had been searching for a word to call each other for a while now. He was happy with the word Justin thought of. It was one of the reasons he had found a reasonable apartment until he could afford the dream loft he had in his head. Justin always got this look in his eyes when he mentioned their apartment and future loft.

"Just don't slip out on me this time. I hate waking up alone as it is since you moved out. I hate being here alone even if I get why. This weekend I'm staying with you, we can go out somewhere together. You do owe me a date night since tomorrow's the last of the month and we haven't been yet." He reminded Brian.

"Already got the weekend planned, you're going with me to New York. We need to look at apartments there. After all we did agree that I'd hold off on going away for a year of college until you could come with me. I got most of my pre-requisites over with this year so we go together like we planned. Get the hell out of Pittsburgh so no one knows who we are." Brian replied which got a really bright smile from Justin when he was told that.

"I can't wait and Grams already said that dad can't tell me where to go to college. She has it set up where my trust would give me money for it. It's still in her control since she's only in her early sixties not that old at all." Justin said which had made things easier when he'd applied to college. 

He hadn't told his parents that he'd skipped Dartmouth all together going to only three colleges in New York for applications, one here. They had spent the year Brian was working on graduating high school on what to do. Daphne had been the one that suggested Brian get his pre-requisites here then go to New York. They had figured it all out and when Brian got into both colleges they went from there. It had been brilliant since they hadn't been able to let go of each other for that long. 

"Good now we may have to wait on you sleeping. We're hard again and I just can't leave my partner hard for me before I leave him." Brian smiled before he started moving.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance


End file.
